


Loving You

by OllieDeclan



Series: letters to kageyama [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), He's now in his third year of college, I Love You, M/M, POV First Person, They've been together since Akaashi's third year, akaashi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieDeclan/pseuds/OllieDeclan
Summary: Loving you is the easiest thing in the world.





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> This is crappy and I wrote it in one sitting, but hey I don't think I care.
> 
> I'm planning on doing longer fics for these two as well - with better writing.

Loving you is the easiest thing in the world.

When the first thing and last thing I see every day is you. Your beautiful blue eyes and your dark hair that always tries to cover them. Your hidden smile on your lips when we meet half way. 

Even when we have morning breath or have the lingering taste of alcohol swirling between us.

Even when we're both mad and unforgiving and yell at the top of our lungs. Even when you cursed me out of the house, telling me that you'd never forgive me. Even when I spent two weeks sleeping on Bokuto's bed, spending most of my time feeling like I'd lost the love of my life. 

Even when you took my position as starting setter on our college team. When Bokuto tells you that you have perfect tosses, when all I can think about is that you've taken him away from me.

Even when we just started to live together and I had to take care of you because you weren't eating enough, living off instant meals and fruit because that's all you'd known.

But I still find it so easy to love you.

When I get home from work, and I see you dancing in our kitchen, body swaying to the music like you were born that way.

When you tried to play fetch with our tortoise, drunk as can be and confused because you kept thinking she was a dog in a costume.

When you didn't push me away for making our home overflow with plants. When I realised that you have a better green thumb than I do, and my houseplants have never looked healthier.

When you came to meet my family and held my baby cousin, afraid you were going to break her. The smile you had on your face when she grabbed your little finger made me realise that you would be a great dad.

I love you for every little thing.

Especially when you lie on my chest, fingers just brushing against the skin as you give me a soft smile and an even softer look. 

Especially when you press our foreheads together when we win a game, something so foreign in your eyes as they bore into me, and I don't care so much that you and I are sharing a position.

Especially when you got top surgery, and I got to see the look of euphoria the first time you took your bandages off, and you could feel your flat chest. When you started crying because you let me feel too, and you made me cry because I've never seen you so happy.

Especially when you sat me down at the very start of our relationship and told me that you were aroace. That you couldn't love me romantically but you knew that you'd love me in some other way. And the relief you showed when I told you that I didn't care.

Especially when you said "I love you" for the first time. You were curled up to me, sharing lazy kisses and nuzzles, my hand in your hair. We were lying in bed listening to my record player spin over a crackly recording of Love Of My Life. I'd been singing it to you in whispers, watching your face soften. When I stopped singing and let the instrumental take over, you murmured a gentle "I love you", barely audible, but there. And I kissed your face until there was nowhere left to kiss because those three words were something you'd been fearful of your entire life. 

Don't ever think that I don't love you. You're my everything, Tobio.


End file.
